


Poisonous; Puppy Honey

by Shaberga



Category: Senior Seceret: Puppy Honey
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gay, Homophobia, Love Triangle, M/M, other jazz, thai drama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaberga/pseuds/Shaberga
Summary: Rome knew it was just momentary curiosity with Pick. Though, seeing him with that girl still hurt. Maybe, he should let Pick be, it's best not to confuse things after all.P'Din still hasn't gotten his response from Rome yet, and he's not going to let the junior change the topic again. Despite the confusing relationship between Rome and Pick, he's heard rumors of Pick, and he's sure Pick wont like Rome, in that way.P'Pick hates the closeness between P'Din and Rome. Despite Rome insisting they're majoring in the same thing, he knows that kid is up to something, something involving Rome.Sometimes, you must let a person go, before you realize how poisonous they are to you. To let yourself know how much of them you consume, even with knowing the harmful consequences.*Takes place after episode four Season two*





	1. 1

"Why are you going out with P'Night Emma?" Rome asked his best friend, spending the night at the girls house. In which she insisted they needed time to catch up, rarely talking these days due to a busy, busy love life. Life in general as well. "What about P'doggy." 

"You know I still love him!" Emma hissed, slapping Rome in the face with a pillow. "I just, need something to forget him." The girl sighed, saddened at the memory of a not-so-long-lost love. "He seems to have moved on." 

Rome hummed, though he said nothing about his visit to the clinic P'doggy works at. Absolutely nothing. Emma suddenly piped up; "What about you and P'Pick, huh?" She nudged her friend with her elbow, making Rome scoff. 

He went silent after a while of teasing though, hugging a pillow close to his chest. "I saw him," Rome started, "with a girl, they, were eating together and he didn't wait for me like usual. That's when I saw him with her." It didn't seem like a huge deal, but Pick always waited for Rome, once even to the point where he fell asleep! So what was different now? Was he dating someone and didn't want to tell Rome cause he knew about the youngers feelings? It was all too confusing, why else could he have been with a girl. 

"I'm sure it will blow over," Emma patted Rome on the back, understanding her friends concern. "I can sense he cares for you, maybe he's just oblivious to it!" She smiled, to which Rome chuckled. He wouldn't doubt Pick being blind to his own feelings, but not after that kiss they shared in his car after dropping of Din from their camping trip. Rome said nothing about that, though that was the main source of fuel for his worries. 

Did the kiss really mean anything? 

*** 

Another day went by in a flash, quite usually in fact too. Rome dashed out of the developing room after developing a photo, not even waiting to say goodbye to Din. Just hoping Pick would be there, waiting for him. The bench was empty of Pick's presents, he hadn't come. 

Rome sulked, he was hoping something would've changed in 24 hours. But hell, that's only what happens in go-luck k-dramas. This was life, not a k-drama, no matter how much he wished for it to be. 

"You waiting for P'Pick?" A voice called behind Rome, causing the junior to quickly turn around on his heels. 

"Ah P'Din." Rome smiled bashfully at his other senior, feeling slightly embarrassed for not waiting to say good-bye to the other boy. "No, I'm not, P'Pick is busy." Rome said, his voice dropping in volume, as he knew Pick would most likely be with the girl. 

"Do you want to walk home with me then?" Din suggested kindly. 

Rome thought for a minute before nodding to his senior, walking shoulder-an-shoulder with the other boy. Both of the quiet, though one thing on Din's mine wasn't far off from the one thing floating around Rome's. 

What am I to you? 

Rome and P'Din were close enough to be holding hands, they weren't luckily. Which would better for Din, even more so if he'd just get away from Rome. An ugly clenching feeling in his chest started to rise as he saw the two of them laugh and walk off campus together. Even though Pick made it his job to take Rome home, even though Rome's been staying at his place. 

"You okay P'?" The petit brunette asked him, casting his gaze back down to the girl across from him. "You're staring at something." She turned around to see what her senior was looking at before Pick grabbed her hand to distract her. 

"Only you N'Dao." Pick said softly, gagging at his own words, watching the girl squeal with pleasure at them. At the corner of his eyes, he watched Din put his arm around Rome, and not-so-slyly press their noses together. Making the clenching feeling within Pick worsen, causing him to squeeze the girls hand a little too tightly. 

Pick hated this, he hated Dao, his father. After coming out with his feelings for Rome to his father, this is what his dad does! Set him up with some junior girl from his facility, hoping he'd be "fixed" of his Rome fascination. Pick wanted nothing to do with Dao, he just wanted Rome around him, he hated this new schedule of theirs causing them to be apart. Making the junior closer to Din than ever before, if he didn't like it during the camping trip, he sure as hell doesn't like their closeness now. 

*** 

"Thanks for taking me home P'Din." Rome clasped his hands together, bowing slightly to his senior. 

Din chuckled, waving the others polite gesture off. "It's not trouble Rome, but," Din looked around, mainly staring at the car in the driveway. "Isn't this P'Pick's house?"

Rome flushed, he hadn't even told Emma they were living together, thinking it as an unimportant detail. Apparently, that wasn't the case now. "Yeah, my house was infected for a while so people had to come clean it out, P' let me stay at his place." Rome made up an excuse. 

Din nodded, taking the phony reason. "Do you want me to walk you all the way home then, once you grab the essentials?" 

"No no, it's fine P'." Rome insisted bashfully, "I think I've troubled you enough, plus my house is still infected, I'm going to stay at a hotel tonight." Really, Rome just didn't want to go home, most of Pick's things, a long with his have been split between both of there houses. Rome didn't want to see anything associated with Pick at this moment either. 

"In that case, you can stay at my place." Din suggested, foot steps coming up the drive way. 

"Really P'?" Rome raised an eyebrow, gripping the doorknob as he took of his shoes, preparing himself, both mentally and physically to enter Pick's home again. 

"It's no trouble," Din insisted, "We major in the same thing so our classes are the same, despite transportation, getting there shouldn't be a problem!" Rome only nodded, stepping, and disappearing inside the house before seeing another figure walk up behind Din. 

He didn't hear what was said, but he could hear low muttering, from occasionally pushing his head on the door everything he'd come back from grabbing something. Was it Pick? No, best not to get his hopes up. This was life, not some sappy happy-ending k-drama. 

Or was it. 

/End Part One\


	2. 2

Why is it so hard to get over someone who you never had in the first place. If they were yours, would it be easier? It was midnight, and that was all Rome could think about, rolling about on Din's couch. The other had offered to lend Rome his bed, but Rome declined, saying he was imposing and it'd be rude to use P'Din's bed. 

After nearly an hour of polite bickering, Din finally agreed to have Rome sleep on the couch. 

It hurts, Rome groaned, trying not to cry after the week was coming to an end that Thursday night. He didn't want to face Pick that morning, nor did he really wanna face Din. Or anyone. Loving someone whom was never yours to begin with, certainty painful, wasn't it. 

*** 

Pick hated this. Dao was clinging to him like some sick girlfriend , by all means she was, his father had assigned her that title. He hated his father for that. He hated Dao for ignoring his feelings for someone else when he told her off, all she said back was; 

"It's okay, I like someone else too. We can use each other to make them jealous!" Aka: his father was paying her; hefty. 

Mostly though, he hated Din. The damn sophomore was always with Rome now, taking him home, walking him to classes, hanging out outside of classes. It was like Rome was completely erasing Pick and replacing him with Din! He hated him the most. Especially after what happened last night. 

"Where's Rome, Din." Pick asserted, shutting the door to his car. He had just dropped Dao off at her house, and his father had left for another business trip. Pick was excited to get some alone time with Rome, to explain everything. Of course, seeing Din outside his door wasn't exactly in that plan. 

"Inside." Din turned to him, his eyes gleaming, something smug hidden. "Getting his things." 

Pick took a step back, in subconscious shock. "Why? He lives with me? Why would he be leaving?" Pick was almost yelling at the dark hours, trying not to wake everyone up in the neighborhood. Rome lived with him, he thought possessively, Rome was his. 

"To stay with me." Din smiled innocently seeming oblivious to the situation. But, if you listened closely, you could hear: not one, but two hearts shattering that night. "He's trying to get over you Pick, after all, he saw you with your girlfriend." It was gone, swept into a dust bin, the pieces of his heart. 

Pick mentally restored himself enough to talk to the younger boy; "Why's he staying with you though? Why can't he just go home." Pick scoffed, seeming not to care. 

Din shrugged, lowering his voice seeing Rome's shadow in the front curtain. "Who knows, but, I know one thing P'Pick," Din pressed his voice into a whisper, the door to Pick's house opening just a crack; "We both like Rome, and I'm not willing to lose. Not to you." 

Pick winced at the memory, not wanting to be in a competition he's already lost. He sighed longingly, watching Din and Rome split paths, as Din was a year higher than Rome. There was a smile on Rome's face that stretched his whole face, and for once, it wasn't pointed at him. 

*** 

Emma poked Rome repeatedly throughout class to get the shorter boy to focus. Rome was out in dream land, his hand rested on his cheek, eyes fixated on the teacher but glazed over, showing he was off somewhere far away. 

"Rome~" Emma whined at her best friend once class was let go. Snapping the slightly younger boy out of whatever day-dream he was having. Wai'ing bashfully at Emma in apologize, the girl only wiggled her eyebrows, nudging her bestfriend with her elbow. "Hey, hey, what were you thinking about there pal?" 

Rome rolled his eyes, slinging his book bag over his shoulders, "Nothing. Shall we go?" 

Emma got up with her friend, "Oi, busy, busy. Where are you in such a rush to get off to?" The two friends walked out of the classroom, down the busy halls of their college. "Are you seeing P'Din again?" Emma bounced, wrapping her arm around her best friends shoulder. "He seems to be the new P'Pick hasn't he, after he got a -" 

"Thank you!" Rome snapped, not wanting to hear P'Pick's name, and that word in the same sentence. He thought he was doing well, but apparently, he's in the same spot as he was Monday. Four days isn't enough time then, Rome sighed internally. "Yes, I'm going to go see P'Din." Rome answered his friends question. 

Emma clapped her hands together, and as if that was his call, P'Porsche came up besides Emma. "Maybe we should all go on a double date together?" She suggested, Porsche, who pulled his girlfriend closer to him was utterly confused at this double date. Who was Rome dating again? And as men do, he ruined the mood; 

"Are Rome and Pick finally dating?" 

The world seemed to freeze. Rome thought Emma's idea was great, it just wasn't exactly what Porsche suggested. "No. No we're not." Rome said coldly, stalking off to go meet Din. 

"You, idiot." Emma sighed, playfully hitting her boyfriend on the shoulder. Slapping herself in the face at her boyfriend, wasn't he friends with Pick? He should know. 

"Wait...I thought..?" Poor Porsche was utterly confused, still. 

"Pick has a girlfriend." Emma said so quickly that if you were just passing it would've sounded like some made up language. 

"Huh?" Porsche was flabbergasted. He pulled out his phone, pulling up his and Pick's texts. "But, yesterday, we were talking; and he told me he loved Rome. How could he just get a girlfriend like that?" 

"Lemme see that." Emma snatched Porsche's phone. She couldn't believe this, after what Pick pulled, he now says he loves Rome. Loves! How ridiculous. 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Oh crap he does. This is bad. Rome and Din are already falling for each other. 

Or so Emma thinks. 

*** 

Rome, for the fifth time that evening didn't know if he should show his hand away or reciprocate the action. Din squeezed the juniors tiny hand tighter, drinking his tea as the waited for their food. Din insisted on eating before hitting the movies, so they wouldn't have to spend so much on popcorn, and Thai food was way better than sweet corn anyway. 

Rome agreed, only if Din paid, which the senior agreed too and chose this fancy place inside the mall. Making Rome feeling bad, making Din pay for everything now. 

"You sure you have enough to pay P'?" Rome asked, also, for the nth time that night. He stared down at their hands, then back into the abyss of his pink milk, then back at their hands. It feels, comforting, Rome smiled. Instantly shaking his head at the thought; Ahh, I'm supposed to like Pick, what's wrong with me! Rome instantly saddened at the thought of the older male, thought his eyes where still fixated on his and Din's hands. 

"Is, everything okay Rome?" Din asked, worried for his zoned out companion. 

"Yes," Rome blinked looking up at Din, "Sorry to worry you P', I was just thinking." Rome slouched in his chair. 

"About Pick." Din nodded, letting his grip go on their hands slightly. Rome almost whimpered at the lost, watching the calloused hand untangle with his. "It's okay, it'll hurt, maybe you'll never heal; but," Din smiled, "Try not to think so much." 

Rome relaxed, Din was right after all. Pick had brightened his high school hopes of finding his one in college, only to crush them so brutally, and knowingly soon after. Maybe, such a heartbreak would never leave him, but he has so many other reasons to be happy in life than to be sad over some lost love. 

He could do this. He could get over Pick. Even if it was the last thing he did. 

"Don't worry P'Din!" Rome smiled brightly, showing his engraved dimples. "I won't." He took the first initiation for skin ship, reaching for Din's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Pulling their hands back to the middle of the table. 

Din looked surprised, but happy none the less. "I'm glad." And he was. 

*** 

Pick wanted nothing more than to crush his phone. Why couldn't Porsche not tell him things, like, leave out details of life. Sure they were best friends, but sometimes Pick wasn't in the mood to hear a novel length description about everything that happened that day. Today was one of those days. 

"Pick, dear." Dao hushed, her voice sickly sweet. Pick hated it. He retracted his hand once she tried to reach for it. They were out in a shopping Villa, tents and tents filled with knickknacks and ancient artifacts. Rome would love this, was the first thing Pick thought upon arriving. And just like that, Porsche texted him about said person he was thinking about. 

"Yes," Pick hissed, eyes not leaving his phone. "I have to go to the bathroom is all." Pick looked up for bathroom signs, following those to make it seem believable. 

Emma just told me you have a girlfriend. What the hell man! 

Can I not have a privet life? 

No, you can. You just told me you realized you were in love with Rome. 

Yeah, things happen. And? 

And....Emma wants to go on a double date with Din and Rome sometime. 

I see, they're that close. 

Emma wants Din to ask Rome out soon. Maybe we could have a triple date sometime pal. 

A triple date. Pick scoffed, the only time he would allow such a thing is when he's with Rome and Din is miserably with someone else so he can rub it in that smug kids face! Not the other way around! Pick couldn't help himself, he was reading, and reading, and reading those text so many times over you'd think they were of holy material. 

Din and Rome, Din and Rome, Din and Rome. He hated it, there names didn't even sound good together! Pick and Rome sounded much better, it actually had a ring to it. 

Pick sighed, turning off his phone, splashing his face with cold water. He had to do something, anything to get his Rome back! Would Rome even forgive him if he explained everything? His feelings were crushed, thinking Pick and Dao, liked each other. The mere idea gave Pick shivers. It doesn't matter at this point. Pick decided, he needed Rome back, weather the junior would have him back the easy or the hard way. 

 

Din, this is war.


	3. 3

Emma was bouncing about all day, her and Rome where waiting at the front of the uni for a certain somebody. No, not P'Porsche. Ironically. Emma's brother Eau has finally come back from his semester abroad in China. Despite her brothers disapproval of his sisters relationship with Porsche, he saw Porsche made Emma happy. And he couldn't bare to see his sister anything else but happy. 

Emma was slightly nervous, as anyone would be seeing a loved one after a long time. But, it wasn't that kind of nervous, it was more so about what her brother do while he's here again. "I can't wait, everyone's going to be so happy to see him!" Emma clapped her hands together, Pick and Porsche walking up to meet the two juniors. 

"Who's coming?" Porsche asked, slinging his arm around his girlfriend. Pick attempted to do the same to Rome, walking to closer to the junior. But Din beat him to the metaphorical punch. Din had just arrived on campus, so it was natural he would look for Rome. Pick scoffed, which got the sophomore to look at him. 

"Don't you have your own girlfriend to be holding Pick." Din hissed, pulling Rome closer to him. Din spoke quietly as Emma explained to Porsche that it was her brother whom was coming back from China. Pick, and Din, couldn't care less. 

Porsche sighed, looking at his watch; "We should get to class soon, there's barely five minutes before the bell rings." Porsche said. Emma pouted, but nodded along with her boyfriend, not wanting to be late to her and Rome's morning class. The love triangle followed shortly behind them. 

Despite Emma's disappointment, not being able to see her brother that morning; she was more worried what he was planning. She had seen his care drive in for gods sake. She wasn't completely blind. 

*** 

Emma was picking at her food, she was beyond anxious. Rome was sitting across from her, coming back from the stall with his second helping of food. How does this boy never gain any weight? Emma thought to herself, watching her friend guzzle down his pink milk. Mixing his rice and curry together. 

"Why are you staring at me Emma?" Rome asked, setting his fork down, feeling self-conscious about his helpings all of a sudden. His bestfriend not even done with her first plate of food, and he, already shamelessly on his second plate. 

"Just worried about you." Emma admitted, always having an easier time expressing her emotions than Rome. Who visibly cringed when Emma spoke. She must've gotten her slipper tongue from Porsche, Rome, maybe from Pick. She would never tell her bestfriend he shared traits to someone who crushed him. Not yet at least. 

"Why's that?" Rome asked, digging back into his food. 

If they were sitting in chairs, Emma's would've snapped in half by now; with how much the poor girl flew back at Rome's innocent question. "Eau's back." Rome only shrugged, "Do you not remember what happened last time?" 

"I do." Rome answered with his mouth full, swallowing before continuing. "Just don't leave him and I alone again." Porsche and Eau showed up just as Rome finished explaining to Emma, who was still not entirely confident in her brother. 

Porsche sat next to Emma, taking a few fork fills of her food. Eau sat next to Rome, trying to get the other to feed him, but Rome would much rather feed himself. "Where's Din, Rome?" Porsche asked, covering his mouth that was stuffed with food as he spoke. 

"What's with men and talking with full mouths." Emma muttered, which, like many things that day, went ignored. 

Rome shrugged, he was working on less than six hours of sleep, and if you knew Rome - the boy needs his sleep. "I could ask you the same, where's Pick?" 

Porsche rolled his eyes at the moody junior. If it was anyone else he would've been offended, luckily, he knows Rome. Rome cares about three things; food, sleep, and his skin. Not one of those things was Pick. "I asked you first Rome. Plus, I'm your senior!" He replied with a laugh. 

"Din's doing some extra credit for a teach." The junior replied, getting a group of 'oooh's from his friends. "Now, answer my question." Rome pointed at Porsche, though everyone knew he really didn't care where Pick was, and if he did, he wasn't going to like the answer. 

"Out with his girlfriend." The only response Rome gave, was a slurp of his pink milk, with a small nod. Pick was actually around the corner, he ditched his girlfriend, but he knew Rome was having a hard time accepting him again after everything. It seemed like ages before something interesting happened. 

Emma's brother, Eau; placed his around Rome's shoulder, taking the fork that was headed into the younger's mouth - placing it into his own. It was like a scene from those cheesy, straight, Korean dramas girls love to watch so much. It made Pick gag silently, hearing an audible one next to him. 

"Din." Pick acknowledged with a small nod. 

Din looked Pick up and down before saying anything. "Have you heard." 

This guy, Pick thought in annoyance. "Heard what? There's a lot of sounds to hear in this damn world you know." 

Din rolled his eyes, he wasn't affected by Pick. Well, maybe a little bit, but he was learning from Rome, Pick could see that. "About Eau and Rome. 

Pick was certainly intrigued. 

Rome and Emma's Junior Year of High School 

"Oi! Ai'Eau, we heard you have the hots for one of your sisters friends. How weird." Eau's friends teased him, walking down the halls. It was senior year, Eau was slightly more secretive with, everything. More so than the pervious years. 

Eau was highly annoyed with his loud friends. Could they shout any louder? He thought sarcastically to himself. 

Emma's friends had heard about this long before Emma did, managing to tell the girl so she could lead to a full fledged operation for them. She did eventually find out who it was, not at all who anyone expected. 

"Rome." Emma shut her locker, turning to her small group of friends, speaking to the only male in their group. Openly gay male none the less. The only male Eau has let Emma get really close too. For, obvious and not-so-obvious reasons. "Don't you feel odd not having a lot of male friends?" 

Rome was reading some study material he placed on the hard cover of his binder. He wore glasses, refusing to get contacts cause he was afraid he would never take them out. Now, he wears contacts. "Don't you feel weird always asking these stupid questions?" Rome shot back. 

Ohh's where sang throughout their friend group. 

"I do have male friends, some nights we're more than friends though." Rome answered Emma's question, not-so-innocently. Despite his adorable demeanor. 

Emma rolled her eyes, she had news to tell; "Ladies, and gent, today I have found which one of you my brother fancies." Everyone leaned in. Except Rome. 

"Tell me at lunch," Rome sighed, putting his study guide into his folder. "I have to get to class, it's all the way in the portables ya know." Emma only nodded at her friend, waving bye as the short boy speed-walked to class. 

"So who is it?" All the girls inquired leaning closer. 

Emma smiled, she could see it; why her brother liked her friend: 

"Rome." Eau called, seeing the younger male in the library by himself. It was rare to see Emma and Rome apart, the flock of girls came and gone, but Rome and Emma usually never left each other s side. 

"Oi, P' Eau." Rome Wai'ed at his friends brother, get the senior to chuckle at him, sitting in the seat across. 

"There's no need to Wai me Rome." Eau insisted, resting his head on his binder , watching Rome's face glance at him, than back at his study sheet, than at him. He liked how Rome looked with his glasses on. Cause he knew, only he and his sister knew what he looked like with them off. "Just call me Eau, you're Emma's best friend after all." 

Rome rolled his eyes, setting the sheet down. Eau's attention was always on him, Rome would be an idiot to say if he hadn't noticed. "Right, but I'm not your best friend P'." Rome addressed, still teasing Eau with the traditional titling. 

Eau cupped Rome's face, squishing the juniors checks together. "Right. So when will you be able to call me, just Eau?" 

Rome pulled Eau's hands off his face, poking his tongue through his lips. To tease Eau, and his way of thinking. "You'll have to let me think about that." 

Three months later 

Emma was used to driving herself home at this point, still being a worry wart about her skills - being a fresh new driver and all. Rome was most definitely at her house, her brother having gotten into the habit of picking the younger boy up, and dropping him off. Having just entered university and all. 

Three months of summer will never be long enough. 

"I'm home." Emma called, taking off her shoes once she entered the house. No answer. That was normal at this point. Rome and Eau were probably up in Eau's room, enjoying each other company. I wonder if he's told Rome, Emma thought looking up at the celling above her. It's probably the conversation that was going on in her brother room now. 

More like the aftermath of it. 

"What do you mean ' just a semester'?" Rome asked breathlessly, having to detach himself from Eau's mouth to ask his question. Eau told him, everything in fact. Instantly kissing Rome, leaving no room for questions to be asked. "That's so long Eau, that's long distance." This wasn't good, Rome had heard about long distance couples before, none of the stories ended well. 

"That's what I didn't want to tell you..." Eau muttered, lifting Rome up on his lap. The two where laying on Eau's bed, relaxing, enjoying one another. Before Eau decided it was a good time to drop his study abroad opportunity, that he took. When, in fact, no time was a good time to drop something like this. 

"What Eau." Rome said forcefully, seeming harsh but he knew what was coming; he could feel his voice cracking. 

Eau took a deep breath before speaking; "I think, we should break up." Eau instantly regretted what he said, seeing the heart break in Rome's eyes made this only that much worse. "Only for the semester, so we don't have the stress like all those long-distance couples. Like, take a break, let's take a break!" It sounded better, but it felt way worse to say than just 'let's break up'. 

Rome nodded, getting up off the bed. Tears were going to fall out of Rome's eyes, it wasn't like his new contacts weren't burning enough. "Fine. Have fun on your trip Eau." Rome walked down stairs, suppressing hiccups. 

/End/

It was a blessing and a curse that Emma was there to see Rome walking down stairs with his tear stained cheeks. 

But, that was the last time Emma ever let Eau and Rome be left alone. She refused to see her bestfriend hurt like that again. Now, her brothers back from abroad, obviously wanting to resume their relationship. 

Not even Emma knew if Rome was still mad.


	4. 4

Pick was pissed, not even rationally so. Watching Rome let Eau lean all over him, give him food, drinks, all that Pick would never admit - he wanted to do. Even more so, he was pissed at Rome for not telling him all this. Hell, he may not be as close to the junior as before, after, everything, but that shouldn't stop things! 

"How the hell are you not bothered by this?" Pick asked, more-so-snapped at Din. 

"Oh I am." Din nodded, not bothering to look at Pick, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend (Pick still gags at the concept) and Eau. "I'd just rather not get to irrational, Rome's pretty oblivious about things sometimes, whether I like it or not." 

So Din's rational, Pick thought, trying to blind out his anger to show that he was clearly the more mature, suitable option for Rome. But once Eau pulled Rome on his lap (the younger squirming in protest) Pick couldn't stop himself from talking strides so large, he was at the table within two steps. His hand was around Eau's collar, lifting the older man up off of his junior. 

Pick wasn't the jealous type, really. But Rome changes all of that. 

"We need to talk." Pick said sternly, barely an inch away from Eau's face, making sure he got his curry-smelling breath all over the upper classmen's senses. Eau only nodded, waving to Rome (who didn't wave back) and followed Pick out by the Puppy Honey club room. Before they were gone, Pick saw Din rush in next to Rome, the junior smiling instantly. Unlike when Eau or himself were around. It was irritating. 

 

Outside The Club Room 

"First off, what the fuck," Eau started, pushing Pick's hand off of his collar. "Secondly," Eau paused, thinking about what he may say. "What the fuck!" 

Pick rolled his eyes, no less annoyed with Eau as he was with him. "I heard you dated, and broke up with Rome," Eau's face went from angry, to cocky almost instantly after Pick said that. "Why the hell are you trying to get back with him now?" 

Eau seemed not to be as oblivious as Rome, able to read the whole satiation. Well, more-so, his sister is Rome's best friend. "Oh, Emma's told me about you," Eau clicked his tongue, "you're the guy Rome used to like, and now he's got a boyfriend." 

The wind churned, only around the two seniors though, no one else. If you were in a miles radius of them, you could taste the density of the air, and, possibly the jealousy too. Men aren't all that great at hiding their feelings. Not as great as they day. 

"Yes," Pick hissed, "and I don't need another asshole trying to take him from me." 

It was Eau's turn to roll his eyes, "Take him from you?" It wasn't a question, and Pick hated the fact that he knew what was going to be said. He hated, even more, that he tried to get over someone that loved him, and he loved, so dearly. "Didn't you already do that too yourself? Rome's just doing what's best for both of you, more so himself. But Din, isn't the best for him." 

"That we can agree on." 

"But neither are you." With that, Eau left, leaving Pick standing outside the Puppy Honey classroom. The only noise keeping him from his thoughts, was the irritating sound of the bell. Pick sighed, checking the club room to see where he left his stuff. When it wasn't in the club room, he went back to the lunch table, only Emma and Porsche were there, getting ready to leave. 

"Where did Din and Rome go?" Pick asked 

Emma and Porsche looked hesitant, but it was Emma who answered anyway. "They went down that way," She pointed down the arts hall, where they had classes. "Why?" 

Pick shrugged, picking up Din's things from the table, "I think Din took my bag." The couple nodded, waving him off. So he set off to find Din and Rome. 

 

With Din And Rome 15 Minutes Earlier 

Warning: Slight R-18 

There are a few good things about being in a gay relationship. One, teenager girls adore you, sometimes older women too, so you can get shit for free. Two, usually there's a "iconic gay style" everyone shares, so shopping is a breeze. Three, no pregnancies. 

That's the best one. Din thought, hands sneaking up and down Rome's shirt as the tried to seem cool and casual, looking for that one janitors closet everyone uses. Literally all the students, no janitors, its soul purpose is for sex. Once the closet was found, Din quickly opened it, instantly attaching his lips to Rome's soft, plush ones. But, he forgot to lock the door, after shutting it with his foot. 

The last time they made out, Pick had caught them, which wasn't exactly ideal but did lead up to some amazing sex once they got home. What would you call that? Not 'make-up sex', maybe, 'I'm-sorry-we-got-caught-practically-fucking-by-my-ex-crush sex'. Yeah, that's it. This time, this time would be different. He hopped. 

Rome never ceased to taste amazing, even after eating an endless amount of spicy curry, his lips were always moist and plush to boost. It was like the god off kisses. Plus, Rome was defiantly no beginner. The youngers groan snapped Din out of his thoughts, sending him into an incoherent blast of how he could listen to that sound forever, how lucky he was, and so forth. 

Din stood Rome up on the nearly broken chair in the closet, giving him leverage to jump up and rap his legs around Din. The extra weight made Din step back, spinning around, and pinning Rome to the wall. Never leaving the juniors lips. He had to leave, breathing out of his nose wasn't enough oxygen. He pulled back with a small strand of saliva connecting them. 

"Din," Rome groaned, it had been weeks sense last time after all. And when your gay, you really don't have to worry about all the pregnancy bullshit. Rome, was unbuttoning Din's shirt, while Din did the same to Rome, attaching himself to the youngers pale neck. 

They were so wrapped up in themselves, listening to all the noises the other could possibly make, they didn't hear the old door knob rattle open. The only clue they got, was the tiny stroke of light came once someone opened the door. Which shouldn't have happened, everyone knows what this closets for, but, that's what the person opening the door was hopping not to find. 

"Ah, shit." Din hissed, pulling Rome down behind him, pushing himself on top of the junior so the person at the door couldn't see his lover. All the hickies, shirt torn open, and pants nearly undone. Those sights where for his eyes only. 

A cough broke the stiffness of the sex-smelling room. "You took my stuff, Din." Din cursed under his breath at the voice, it was Pick. 

"It's on the floor." Din said, pointing to the two bags on the floor, trying to not make his voice sound so gravelly. But Rome wouldn't give up just because Pick was here, unlike last time. He was still biting at Din's neck, hidden from view though, his hands had quietly slipped into Din's jeans as well. Not, making it easy for Din to keep his composure. 

Pick smiled awkwardly, switching the bags back. "Be gentle." He added, regrettably before stepping out, shutting the door slowly only to hear Din's retort; 

"This isn't the first time."


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that, that pitiful excuse for a R-18 scene last chapter was supposed to go in my other story; "Not How It Was Supposed To End"...... oh well, it fits here. Anyway, let's get on with what you came here for!

Things were not getting better for Pick, in fact, things were getting much worse now that Eau was in the picture. Not that Eau had it much better than himself, he just wasn't making it any easier for him to even talk to his beloved junior. Pick's also to blame, it's been two days sense he say Din and Rome in the infamous janitors closet, and the image still burned in his head. Despite, not seeing Rome at all. 

 

To make matters worse, N'Dao was back from her family vacation down in Taiwan. That, she needed to take for some reason, Pick could only guess. 

 

"Oh, baby I missed you so much!" Dao said, repeatedly over the past hour as Pick organized club posters, and materials for todays meeting. He wanted to clear his head, he didn't want to eat, or go to the canteen in fear of seeing Din, Eau and Rome. Hell, he didn't even want to see Emma or Porsche. "Do you think we can go eat." Dao whined, finally stopping her broken-record player like speak. 

Pick sighed, "Dao, I know you have someone waiting for you, and honestly, I don't like you much," he wasn't going to lie here, but the poor girls face etched such offence all over it. "So, just leave." Dao, thankfully, took her bag and left. 

Pick was finally alone with his thoughts once again, not that he wanted to be, but what else could he do? Porsche was always so hung up over Emma these days he didn't even seem capable of making an individual thought. Rome and Din, well, he's seen enough of Din. Next tin he sees that smug junior, he'll punch him in his face for sure. Then, his chances of making amends with Rome will surely be over. Eau was always around Rome, hanging around him, on him, like some kind of sick disease. Strangely enough, Din didn't seem to mind, seeing Eau in the hallway, often calling the upperclassman over to "hang out". 

It's strange.Pick thought, what kind of boyfriend would let their boyfriends-ex hang all over him like that? Surely no one sane! What could Din be gaining from letting Eau hang all over Rome. 

He snapped the marker he was holding. 

Pity sex. Of course, how could he miss it. Din doesn't love Rome, maybe like's him, but he's really just another horny college student looking for prey. And he let Rome's feelings get tangled up in all this. 

Pick continued thinking about what Din could get out of such a thing, hoping he was over reacting. But what else could it be? When the bell rang for lunch to end, not much cleaning was done. In fact, the club room ended up more like Pick's mental state. Sprawled, disorganized and completely dysfunctional. 

*** 

It was the end of the day, and for once in his life, Rome was avoiding his boyfriend. Yup, even taking his time to exit through the back of the classroom, and walk all the way to the business faculty to avoid him. Not that he wanted to; okay, well he wanted to. But it wasn't bad. Din had just been acting weird, and Rome had his suspicions. 

Which, sadly, had been confirmed yesterday after Rome avoided Din the first time 'round. 

Surprisingly, Rome was glad, even took a breath of relieve when his thoughts were confirmed. Like, this was all a big waste of time, and someone out there was better for him. He could imagine the someone already. 

Today, he didn't avoid Din too long, he wanted to let the older boy off easy. After all, how could Rome date him after his thoughts where confronted. He waited by the canteen, like usual, and sure enough, Din showed up. No one with him, unlike a few seconds ago; Rome knew. 

Din had brought them each a drink, but before he could even sit down, Rome stood up, pushing the drink back into Din's hand. The older boy laughed awkwardly; "What is it babe?" 

Rome took in a deep breath, the released through his nose; "Let's - no," this wasn't a 'let's' type of things, they needed to, that was common knowledge. "I want to break up." No one was around to hear such an accusation, or else many of the campus fangirls would have fainted that their favorite - and only - gay couple was splitting. 

Din didn't seem to move a muscle for a while, not even breath. He finally said; "I was hoping you'd say that." 

That was the exact answer, Rome wanted. 

*** 

Pick was in the club room again, cleaning up his mess from earlier today. Per-Porsche's request, but also to help organize his own thoughts. 

When in the hell had his love life become so messy. 

Answer: When he finally got a love life. One that wasn't managed by his father. 

Luckily, he was able to tell Dao he wasn't going to date her anymore, because he was in love with someone, and she couldn't replace him no matter how much his father payed her. He even cut off her paypal just to be safe. Dao had stomped off, to some poor fellow, who Pick assumed was also one of her victims. Ain't no way in hell someone would willingly date that. 

When Pick finally saw his bestfriend last period, after such horrific events, Porsche decided to announce it, not only in class, but down ever faculty hall that Pick was single. Despite his protest while Porsche was doing so, Pick was secretly hoping Rome would hear the yelling. 

Much to Pick's glee, Rome did not, but fate has a weird way of bringing people together. 

*** 

Rome knew what he was doing, hell, he knew it was a little bit over the top, but he really couldn't help himself. He giggled, as he put some tear drops in his eyes, which he borrowed one day for his acting class. Anything to get an 'A', right? 

Rome wasn't about to show up to the club room, and have who ever was there not fall underneath his adorable charm. (If it was Emma and Porsche he'd end up apologizing profoundly for kicking their overprotectiveness in). 

So, Rome left the restroom, slipping the teardrops in his jean pockets, then - with his head down - walked to the club room. 

*** 

Pick was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the tiny voice at the doorway of the club. Well, not the first time at least. 

"P'Pick." 

Pick would recognize that voice anywhere. He turned so face Pick was surprised he didn't crick his neck. But once he turned around, he didn't know if he should feel happiness, or insane amounts of worry. 

Rome was standing there, flesh and blood. Right, fucking, in front of him - talking to him to! But, he was whipping his eyes, like he was crying. That alone made Pick cautious in approaching the junior. 

(Rome didn't expect Pick to be in the clubroom. This, may get awkward, or, steamy. The results are endless!) 

"Rome." Pick said soothingly, cupping the juniors cheek, whipping away some tears with his thumb. "What happened," He looked around, not really wanting to even ask this, "where's Din?" 

At the name, Rome started to actually cry, he could no longer keep a façade. He did like Din, and it hurt, it really, really hurt. "He..." Rome sniffed, his face flushing as real tears started to mix in with the fake ones. "He cheated on me." 

. 

. 

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

 

 

 

What. The. Fuck. 

Was all Pick could think, pulling his beloved into a hug, letting the younger boy sob into his white-button down shirt. He was going to kill Din. For now, he thanked him, slightly, for giving him this moment with Rome, after so, very very long. 

He had been deprived. 

None the less, he was going to kill Din for making Rome cry. Guess his worries where right, all Din wanted from Rome was nothing less than a pity fuck, the boyfriend status was just a bonus. 

Pick ended up taking Rome home, whom fell asleep in the car. Secretly, Pick browsed threw Rome's phone once he tucked the later in, finding his number blocked. He didn't unblock it, just texted Rome on his own phone to call him when he woke up, and hope the younger respond. 

He left after that. 

He still, was going to kill Din.


	6. 6

Rome woke up that morning with a massive headache. Maybe cause he was crying all last night, real tears, not fake how he planed. Or maybe, he was just dehydrated. From crying so much. Rome took his phone off the night stand, flipping through his contacts, remembering a certain someone who helped him last night. He clicked Pick's name, the contact read: Blocked. Rome hesitated a little, then, unblocked Pick's number. A message instantly popped up. 

Call me once you get this, or once you wake up. Which ever comes first. 

Rome chuckled, clicking the small phone icon in the chat, pressing his phone to his ears. Even if Pick didn't answer, he would at least see he called. It was 8am, and Pick liked to sleep in, so he wouldn't put it past the senior not to respond. 

"Hello?" A graveled voice responded, shocking Rome. 

"You texted me to call you once I got up." Rome responded, trying to sound nonchalant. But really, his feelings for Pick were resurfacing. Despite the fact he was still mad a the senior for everything. Plus, he couldn't get over Din that quickly! His heart still ached when he thought about the reason behind his red-stained cheeks. Din didn't have feelings for him, even if Rome developed them over time. He needed to get that into his head. 

Pick didn't answer for a minute, shocked with the mere fact Rome unblocked his number and called him. The pause let Rome be alone in his thoughts for a while, chest aching the more silence past by. Finally, Pick said something. 

"Do you want me to pick you up today?" The question came as a shock, to both Pick himself and Rome. It seemed, their relationship truly didn't falter, even after all that's happened. Those types of connections you cannot fake. 

"Yes," Rome smiled, seeing he was still dressed in the school uniform. I smell awful though, Rome cringed as he lifted the white shirt to his nose, trying to see if he could skip out on a shower today. Turns out, he couldn't. "I would love that P'. And sorry to wake you so early, I can buy breakfast." 

Rome never bought breakfast, hell Pick hasn't seen him fish out his wallet in - forever! The senior didn't even think the kid owned one, using his adorable face to get whatever he wanted. Pick couldn't pass this chance up, Rome treating him! Sounds wonderful. "Thanks brat, I'll look forward to it." 

They ended the call. 

Sure, their relationship wasn't as perfect as it used to be, but it just seemed as though they haven't had contact for months. (In those months while Pick was dating Dao, and Rome Din) It seemed, everything was back to normal. For the most part. 

*** 

Rome gagged as he saw Din in the halls that morning. He had ditched Pick as soon as the senior dropped him off, saying he'll meet him in the club room later, after his morning lecture. He was carrying a bag of sweets, and a cup holder with two drinks on it. His messenger bag slung neatly over his shoulder so he could use both hands to carry his load. He jogged up the stairs, away from Din before the older boy could see him. He, really didn't want to be confronted with either of those two (especially Din) after blocking their numbers and breaking up with Din. 

Probably the most productive day in my life. Rome sighed, looking down so he could watch where he placed his feet on the way up the steps. Running into the last person he wanted to talk to on the last step. 

"Oi, Rome." Eau coughed awkwardly. 

The universe really didn't want to give Rome a break, now did it. 

"Hey Eau." Rome said as calmly as possible, trying not to be rude, but with all due respect how could you not be rude to someone who used you to get to your boyfriend. Not very easily, that's for sure. "How are you and Din?" Rome asked, clear irritation in his voice. Oh sure, Rome could be nice to those he hated, like how he was to Pick when they....weren't talking. But, this, this was completely different. 

Eau wasn't fazed, well maybe a little. Rome was innocent and all - usually the nicest person. Once the junior got mad, he wasn't exactly pleasant to be around. "We're fine." Thank you . "How are you..." Eau drifted off, and Pick, he wanted to add. He knew there was something between the two. Always was, always will be. Pick can thank him now, cause he sure as hell wont be doing it later. 

"Great." Rome chirped, wanting to end this conversation quickly. He still had to give breakfast to Pick. "Now if you excuse me," Rome pushed pass Eau, "I have to go now." Rome scurried away. 

Eau watched him leave. A smirk, plastered to his face. 

 

*** 

Pick was twirling in one of the clubs spinning chairs, a rare smile on his face. He was talking to Rome again. The kid had bought him breakfast. He never felt so ecstatic before. An exceptional bonus too, since now they've kicked Din out of Puppy Honey. Pick couldn't be happier. 

"Sorry it took so long P'Pick, there was a line." Rome lined (but Pick doesn't need to know that). Rome set the bag of food, and the two drinks on the table. Inspecting the drinks before looking at Pick confused. "We got the same thing." 

Pick nodded, "I know." 

Rome looked down at the drinks again, he must be more tired than he thought. He got to vanilla mochas. Pick hated that drink, while it was Rome's favorite. "I'm sorry P' I must've not slept well, I got two of the same-" Rome began to apologize before Pick cut him off. The temperamental senior seeming more courageous with his actions by the day. Today, was pressing a figure to Rome's soft lips to shut him up. Even though Pick found the youngers ramblings cute. 

"I asked you to get me this drink," Pick took one of the mochas, removing his finger from the other boys lips. "Remember?" Pick laughed, looking through the bag for his food he asked Rome to get. It was there, just at the bottom of the bag. 

"But you hate this drink." Rome protested, taking a seat next to Pick, getting his own food and drink out. He began eating - waiting for Pick to swallow so he could respond. 

"I know," Pick leaned closer to Rome, noses brushing. "But I like you." 

Rome blushed the brightest red Pick has ever seen, he wished his eyes had cameras, he'd be taking a million pictures. Rome scoffed, pushing the older boy off lightly. "Shut up P'Pick." He scolded shoveling food in his face, but a smile was carved so hard in the younger boys cheeks, Pick was sure it was never going to leave. 

Pick was content, half-mindly eating as he watched Rome. Getting ignored because he was "being so embarrassing" as the junior said. As Rome once told him, things worth getting are worth waiting for. And Pick would wait eons for Rome. 

Eau would make him do just that.


	7. 7

It didn't take long for Eau to realize Rome had blocked his number. That didn't mean he stopped trying to contact the junior. Hell, the younger boy was so hell-bent on avoiding both him, and Din, that he even walked all the way around his faction to get to class. Slower, but he didn't see Eau or Din. 

In all honesty, Eau wasn't into Din, nor was Din into Eau. Did Din and Eau purposefully "date" each other behind Rome's back to get the two to break up. Yes, yes they did. It was all part of their plan you see, to give each other a fair chance at winning over the junior. But, Pick doesn't need to know that. Not yet. 

The odds may be stacked against them as of now, but the photography club is having a "end of year" party. Members can bring a plus one, and those old enough (aka: all of them) can drink if they so choose to. 

Just, use your imagination for what could possibly happen. 

*** 

It was Friday evening, Pick and Rome were having their usual dinner out at their (Pick's) favorite restaurant. When this type of interaction became normal, who knows. Are they still uncomfortable with each other at times? Hell yes. It takes time to repair what was broken. 

"P'Pick," Rome inquired once the waitress left, Pick hummed in response mainly focusing on Rome's face - per usual. "Do you want to come to the photography club party with me?" Rome was nervous asking. Sure, they did things with each other, but that was more....eating and hanging out at school. This, this is out of school, and a few days. It was the calling Pick was asking for to renew their forgotten friendship! 

But wait.

"Will Din and Eau be there?" Pick was flattered he was Rome's go-to when he was nervous and wanted protection, but really, he didn't want to be just for that. 

Rome squeaked out an answer, one Pick was expecting honestly; Rome added something else just low enough so no one but them could hear it. ".....But I also kinda, wanted to spend time with you." 

Pick couldn't remember a time when he was happier. Though, a little skeptic, since Rome usually blurted such nonsense out loud for the whole world to hear; "remember your relationship now, it'll take time." Pick continuously told himself. 

*** 

It was finally Saturday, and time for the photography club's end of year party. Porsche was helping Pick pack his things for the trip, waking both of them up nearly 3 hours earlier than needed so he could look his best for picking up Rome. 

Porsche would be lying if he said seeing Pick this happy didn't freak him out a little. He was glad is friend had finally found someone though, someone stable. Instead of those short flings he had. 

Despite waking up early, and having Porsche to help him pack, Pick was almost an hour late to come and get Rome. The junior was not happy, especially since it was a six hour drive to Krabi. 

Rome didn't talk to Pick when the older offered to help with his bags, Rome refused. Struggling to lift his suitcase over his tiny body and into the wide trunk. Adorable, Pick thought, highly satisfied with the sight. Not, with the fact Rome was mad at him for being late; despite how adorable Rome looked trying to be pissed. The shorter boy just ended up pouting like a kid that was dragged from a candy store. 

"I brought us a tent, so we wont have to share with anyone." That was wishful thinking at least, if the photography club brought enough tents. Which all depends on who was in charge of getting material. 

"I hope we don't have to share either," Rome said leaning his chair back so he was laying down. It was still to early for a good conversation; it's 8am. 

The car ride was relatively silent for most the way, Pick waking up Rome at the few stops they hit. Sometimes not, just to snap a quick picture of the junior. He was going to hang out with the photography club after all, might as well get some practice in. But, the silence was slowly starting to make Pick panic. Little things at first, like: 

Oh god what if this is just a death trap set up by them and Rome's poisoned so he keeps sleeping! 

 

Okay, his first thought may have been a little crazy. After a few sodas and crazy theories later, Pick began to wonder if Rome was sleeping to ignore any long-time interaction with Pick. The ride was six hours long, and Rome had slept through most, if not all, of it. 

He wished his brain would start thinking up crazy ass theories again; his heart, and mental state didn't need this. 

Luckily, the arrived at the resort in Krabi before Pick could think up anything else crazy or unlikely. Given, they were also nearly six hours late to the meeting, but they still made it. Eau and Din, were of course there, and of course (like the assholes they are) offered to explain why they hell they're at a resort when they were supposed to be camping. 

"We leave for the sight tomorrow afternoon," Din slid to Rome's side, snaking his arm over the youngers shoulder. "Try not to be late this time Pick, oh and, here's your room for tonight." Pick paused to pull out the room key his was given, Din and Eau started to walk away with Rome. 

 

"Where the hell are you going?" Pick snapped, he would really love to punch Din in the face one of these days. He stopped them by grabbing Rome's arm, pulling him out from underneath Din. 

 

"We got you guys two separate rooms," it was Eau being smug this time, he stepped closer to Pick, as if challenging him. Pick pushed Rome behind him, if these fools wanted Rome, they'd have to go through the seven layers of hell with him first. "Wouldn't want you to..." Eau moved his finger back and forth in the 'no' motion, "wake the others, now would we?" 

 

The air got stiff, and if this weren't a public place, Pick would've punch Eau smack in the jaw by now. So that was it, Pick concluded, Rome still has no idea I like him - he's trying to move on from not only these two; he glared harder (if possible) at the boys in front of him. But also me. The realization made Pick's heart stop, another factor came into play, Rome probably requested the separate rooms seeing as he wasn't shocked to be lead further. 

 

"One room is fine." Pick insisted, Eau and Din both 'tsk. So the know, Pick thought, and the urge to punch them both was enough that he was shocked at his self control. 

 

"All these rooms are single bedded, you know." Eau continued, "Is that okay with you?" His gaze lingered on Rome, obviously trying to imply something here. 

 

"That will be fine," Pick said through his teeth - unlocking the room door. "Thanks." He added, slamming the door behind him and Rome, the junior was beyond confused. 

This trip is going to be hell, Pick thought, looking back at Rome whom was exploring the luxurious room. But it will all be worth it, and at the thought, Pick gave the tiniest of smiles for the first time in a long time. 

*** 

Din and Eau were laughing all the way back to their room, once Rome got enough misery in his life, he's surely to collapse. One person can't get over three at the same time, they have to backtrack at some point. 

That's exactly what Din and Eau where planning for, this trip, would be Rome's downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is going to be asked a lot so here we go) Yes, Krabi is an actual town in Thailand. No, I don't think it's pronounced the way we all think it is, let's just got and find out then! (Just kidding I have home work......:P.)


End file.
